Different Kingdoms But The Same Purpose
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: (This was supposed to be a crossover but the movie wasn't listed yet. Guardians of Ga'Hoole and the movie, Zambezia, crossover) Bell got lost after a vicious storm. She was rescued by some unknown birds. Soren and the Chaw of Chaws flies with the storm and looks for his lost daughter. R&R and rating may change.


A strong storm has engulf the entire owl kingdom of Ga'Hoole. The Weather Chaw did their best, but their skills in this kind of weather wasn't enough. The rest of the chaw went back to the tree except one. Bell, the daughter of king Soren. Most of the chaw members landed roughly in the tree 'cause of the strong gust. Bell was now feeling tired and weak. Until she ran out of energy and fell to the sea.

Bell tries to open her eyes but she's to tired to do so, she only heard voices as she drifts in the river by holding on to a log "Hurricanes! Execute drill: 56!" two falcons came down and grabbed the log where she's holding on

Bell was going in and out of consciousness "Da?"

The hazel colored falcon takes look at Bell "'Da?' Hm, we should get her back to Zambezia's hospital so she can rest."

The blue falcon nodded "Yes, dad."

A white falcon flies beside the log and takes a look at Bell "She's not a local, that's for sure."

"Our answers can be answered after she wakes up." the hazel colored falcon said

"Uhm, dad." the blue falcon called

"what is it?"

The white falcon notices blood dripping from Bell's head "She must've bump her head pretty hard."

"Let's get her back and fast!"

Back at Ga'Hoole, the Weather Chaw has come back with minor injuries. Pellimore, Soren's mate, went to the infirmary to check up on the injured owls. She saw half of the Weather Chaw, she asked one of the members if they have seen her daughter. But nobody saw Bell returning with the chaw.

Soren turned around looking at Pelii with sorrow "H-Have you checked her hollow?"

Pelli shook her head "Yes, but she wasn't there. No, Soren. I'm worried." she walks around the hollow trying not to think about their daughter in danger "Bell's lost. She's LOST!" Pelli approaches Soren until they're face-to-face "Dear, please, go find our daughter."

Soren turns around and sighed "Pelli, you know that I'm not strong as I used too? I do want her, but who would watch over the tree? It has been two months since I became king of our tree. Our home."

Pelli places her wing over Soren's back and smiles "I'll look after the tree."

Soren nodded "I shall notify the Chaw of Chaws." Soren walks in front of an old closet and opening it to reveal an old pair of battle claws, battle claws owned by his former ryb, Ezylry "They may look old but they still have fight with them. Ezylryb, let this battle claws give me strength to find Bell." he then grabs the old battle claws and helmet "Pelli," Pelli turned around with a smile "I'm counting on you. And-" Soren was cut of with Pelli's wings wrapped around him "I love you."

Pelli churred softly while placing her forehead over Soren "You always have a way with words. I love you too, Soren." both owls smiles and churrs softly

Soren looks at his battle claws to make sure it's tight, he then looks at the members of the Chaw of Chaws, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Outilissa, Ruby, Martin, and his sister Eglantine. The chaw circles around the tree and Soren looks at his mate and his two other daughters. They bid their farewell and flies on.

Another strong storm suddenly blows in and blows the chaw off course, just like what happened to Bell.

Soren opened his eyes and calls out "Sound off!"

"Digger!"

"Gylfie!

A slince of the next owl struck Soren "Absence notified! Continue!"

"Outilissa!"

Another silence caught Soren's attention "A-Absence notified! Continue!"

Gylfie looks behind them and notices that the others are missing "Soren, the others... they're missing!"

Soren turned his head towards Gylfie "Who's missing?"

"Martin, Twilight, Ruby, and Eglantine."

Outilissa flies beside Soren "Should we look for them?"

Soren then spots the sun starting to rise from the distance "We should rest first. Then we can start looking for them."

The four owls lighted down on to a tree that isn't occupied. The rest of them fell asleep except for Soren. The place where they are doesn't look familiar, it was a whole different forest.

* * *

_**Where did the other owls go?**_

_**Is Bell rescued by good spirited birds?**_

_**Or blood thirsty birds?**_

_**To be Continued...**_


End file.
